Killua to Alluka: Memories We Shared
by RabuRuka-sama
Summary: "We'll always be together right?" Impossible... Can we still be like how we were before? Play like we used to? Or will they just be memories that we once shared? This is pretty much short-stories about Killua and Alluka before 'everything happened'.
1. Chapter 1: BOOK

**Chapter 1: BOOK**

A while back, even before the Hunter's exam began… Before he ran away from home… Before meeting Gon… _and before she was locked away_, Killua was just spending his day like he always does back at the Zoldyck Mansion in Kukuroo Mountain.

"Onii-chan, let's play!" The younger Zoldyck exclaimed as she walked near Killua and sat next to him, but all that she heard was his snicker caused by the book he was reading. She got bothered after her brother didn't reply and called out to him once more, this time a little louder. "Onii-chan!"

This time, Killua heard her call and looked at her with a smile. "Ah, Alluka, sorry 'bout that. What were you saying?" Alluka pouted but smiled afterwards for getting his attention, "Onii-chan, what're you reading?" she asked, which startled the silver-haired boy whose face started to blush a deep shade of red.

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all!" He nervously laughed as he tried to hide the suspicious-looking book behind his back, making Alluka more curious about it. "Onii-chan~ Tell me what it is!" She demanded. "N-No way, not telling!" He answered and stood up from the couch to make sure Alluka doesn't get the said book.

Alluka ran to him and tried to get the book but failed to do so, since Killua held the book high up above his head. "Ah, look Onii-chan! Chocorobokun!" She exclaimed which certainly got the boy's attention. "Chocorobokun? Where, where?" He happily asked as he looked at the direction Alluka had pointed and let his guard down. "Gotcha!" Alluka cheerfully said as she held possession of the book Killua had tried to hide from her. Of course, knowing Killua best of all, Alluka knew how addicted her brother is to the said snack and used it to divert his attention to get the book.

"Heeeh? Alluka, that's not fair!" Killua complained but Alluka just giggled and began to scan the cover of the book. "Onii-chan, this book… it says R-18 in it!" Alluka exclaimed in surprise. "I-I'm sorry!" Killua blurted out since he couldn't lie his way out anymore for his sister has all the evidence that she needs.

"Fufu~ so Onii-chan likes this kind of stuff, huh?" "I-It's just…" The silver-haired was now scratching the back of his head with his face as red as ever. _Alluka was the last person I wanted to know about this! Now what will she think of me? _He thought to himself with a bothered expression on his face. "Ne, does that make you a pervert?" The curious little Zoldyck asked him. "Heeeeh?" _So now she thinks I'm a pervert? _"Onii-chan is a pervert!" Alluka teased him. "A-Am not!"

Alluka stayed silent for a while and giggled, making Killua confused as ever. "But I'm glad! I got to know more about you, onii-chan!" She said in the cutest tone her voice ever produced, at least that's what it sounds like to Killua. She then came near her brother and give her a big bear hug. "Alluka…" He called her name as he caressed her head and returned the hug to her. "Uhm, can I have the book back now, please?" He added. "No way!" Alluka giggled as she ran to the door and looked at him with a sheepish smile. "You have to catch me first!" She added and continued to run along the mansion's hallway. "Alluka, come back hereeee!" Killua shouted, not believing what his sister just did. But he smiled afterwards and ran after her. "I'm coming~!"

_While spending this day with you, i thought we would always be together... Or so I thought... Fate can really be twisted at times, can't it?_


	2. Chapter 2: TV

RabuRuka-sama: Okay, for now it's going to be happy moments but later on with the story, i'll make it a bit more dramatic. :D  
BTW, i forgot the disclaimer! Hunter x Hunter doesn't belong to me, kay? If it were mine... I don't know what I would've done to Killua by now... *nosebleed*

Killua: What you would've done to me? Whoa, you're the pervert here, not me! Darn it, why am I even a pervert in this story!

RabuRuka-sama: I am not a pervert! And you _are_! Remember the time when you stayed in a hotel during the Spiders Arc? What the hell was that excitin_g _and _interesting_show you were watching, huh?

Killua: A-And on to the story!

**Chapter 2: TV**

In the usually quiet Zoldyck mansion, a laughter of a young boy echoed in the whole house. "Onii-chan, what're you watching?" Alluka asked her big brother as she walked nearer to him. "Alluka, come here! You have to watch this!" Killua gave her a big grin and patted on the couch, signaling for Alluka to sit over there, which she did. "That's not one of those perverted things again, right?" She asked with a pout on her face. "W-What? Of course not! This is comedy, co-me-dy!" That said, but the boy's face still had a shade of pink for remembering what happened that day.

"Heh, I guess I'll watch too then!" She cheerfully smiled and focused on the big screen that was before her. Time after time, the two Zoldycks would laugh every now and then, getting the attention of their grandfather Zeno. "What're you two watching over there?" "Zeno jii-chan, you have to watch this, it's really great!", invited the two. Zeno nodded and sat next to them and watched. Their laughter echoed across the mansion, this time heard by Silva and Kikyo, together with Kalluto who decided to take a look at them to see what's so funny.

Milluki, who had just joined them, took a seat next to Zeno. "Ah, Buta-kun, don't sit there, idiot!" Killua shouted trying to stop Milluki but failed since Milluki already sat on the remote which was lying on the couch. This accidentally switched the channel to _somewhere else. _And, as if on cue, Silva, Kikyo and Kalluto showed up and saw what was on the TV. Silva coughed, getting the attention of all four of them. "What do you think you're watching?" Kikyo started to yell at them. "All of you, turn that TV off and go to bed, NOW!" "Whaaat? Go to bed? But it's just 4pm!" Killua complained but Kikyo didn't listen to him and repeated the word 'now!'. All of them parted ways; a blush crept on each of their faces.

"That… was definitely awkward." Killua said as he hid the blush with his hand. "Onii-chan, what were they doing?" Alluka, on the other hand, was the only one who didn't know what it means. "N-N-Never mind that!" Killua stuttered as he waved his hand nervously. "It's nothing at all!" "I see! So it's one of _those _shows that Onii-chan likes!" Alluka teased her brother and looked at him, who was now blushing as red as ever. "I-I do not! The book that time was just interesting so…" He tried to make an excuse but Alluka just giggled and stuck her tongue out. "Onii-chan is a big, fat, ugly liar!" "W-What?"

"Ne, Onii-chan, what's wrong with me finding out that you like those things anyway?" She pouted and looked at him directly in the eye, as if trying to read his mind. "W-Well, you might hate me if…" He tried to answer but was cut off by Alluka. "Onii-chan is an idiot!" She giggled and gave Killua a kiss on the cheek. "There's no way I'll hate Onii-chan because of that! I don't think there's even a way I could hate you, Onii-chan! Ever!" Killua was surprised at first but gave Alluka a warm smile after and patted her head. "Thank you, Alluka…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

****Wendyvel: Thank you! :D I don't know the like button but there is a favorites button found below. :D

NiendaZaoldyeck: Thank you so much! :))


End file.
